<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Damn the Stove by HiDadImGay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278413">Damn the Stove</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiDadImGay/pseuds/HiDadImGay'>HiDadImGay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Ways to Say I Love You [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Almost smut, Because They Fogot The Stove Was Still Hot, But He's Fine!, Domestic Fluff, Dramatic Oikawa Tooru, Fluff, Gay, Hajime in Oikawa's Clothes, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I promise, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Going to Hell, Idiots in Love, Interupted Make Out, Iwa Gets a Burn, M/M, Making Out, Minor Injuries, Morning Kisses, Teasing, because they're idiots, making breakfast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:21:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiDadImGay/pseuds/HiDadImGay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa wakes up to Hajime making them breakfast. Cue Iwaizumi in the other's clothes and Oikawa gets hungry for something other than food. Damn the stove for interrupting what would have been amazing morning sex.</p><p>I promise Iwa's okay, the two idiots just forgot the stove was still very hot and that the kitchen isn't the safest place for teasing...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Ways to Say I Love You [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Damn the Stove</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Enjoy! Fair warning this does get real ~spicy~ so you've been warned :)</p><p>Also, I was just about to copy this from Grammarly when I accidentally pressed "paste" instead of "copy" and lost almost 2000 words. So I had to rewrite it... I know this is much shorter but I was not going to rewrite 2000 words.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Oikawa woke up in bed alone. Which wasn't that much of a surprise after all, Iwaizumi was a morning person. So Tooru was content to lay in bed for a few more moments, cuddling into his Iwa's pillow and clinging to the residual warmth it still held. As he slipped out of bed, he remembered last night, the reason he was only in boxers and not his alien pajama's. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing at the cold of the room, but craving the touch of his lover, he padded out of the bedroom. Sniffing around for the person he craved. As it turns out, he did sniff as he got closer to the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonderful smells entered his nose. Hajime rarely cooked for them, so when he did, it was always a treat. It was then that he realized that Hajime had made them a western-styled breakfast as he got to the door, pushing it open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he entered the kitchen, Hajime's back was to him. Oikawa was smitten. Because standing at the stove making them breakfast was his Iwa in Tooru's shirt and boxers and </span>
  <em>
    <span>god damn his thighs-</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa smiled to himself at the sight, walking behind him and wrapping his arms around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Iwa-chan~" He purred into the other's ear, one of his hands slowly sliding up to rub at Hajime's nipple. Hajime shivered slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shittykawa," Was his gruff answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Iwa-chan! So mean!" He pouted, slumping further onto him and starting to kiss his neck. Oikawa was close enough to feel him shiver again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut up. And stop kissing my neck! I'm cooking!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You weren't complaining last night!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm cooking!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not stopping you!"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Well- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah~</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Oikawa smirked as he pulled away from the bitten skin, spending some time to lick it and suck it, sure to leave a mark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Possessive ass," Was mumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tooru ignored the comment, now putting both hands on his Iwaizumi's chest and squeezing the muscle. A soft moan left the raven, his hand moving, shakily puting the now finished bacon on a plate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tooru hummed softly, attaching himself to Hajime's already marked-up neck. Hajime turned off the electric stove and moved the hot pan to the side to cool.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa bit onto his skin, rolling his hips at the same time. Both moaned. Hajime shifted slightly to lean his hands on the edge of the stove, his knees going weak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I made all this food... You better damn eat it." Imaizumi growled, but it was weak, and he was panting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How about I eat it off you?" Oikawa purred, both thumbs now rubbing the other's nipples. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime groaned softly, now leaning heavily onto his hands, the only thing keeping them both up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry Iwa-chan. I'm hungry."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leaned down to whisper into the other's ear, "Just not for food~" He punctuated his words with another roll of his hips, Hajime leaned down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa's hands slid down to the other's hips, squeezing them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"May I eat now?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He brought Iwaizumi's hips flush against himself, Tooru moaning at the beautiful friction. Hajime gasped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My Iaw in my clothes," Oikawa rolled his hips again, pleased by the new mood in more ways than one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime groaned softly, shifting to lean on his forearms, allowing him to press his ass further into Tooru's front. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment was interrupted when Hajime yelped and jumped away, cradling his forearm to his chest. The mood was gone. Instead, it was replaced with concern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Iwa-chan? Are you okay?" Tooru looked at his arm, grabbing his hand to look at the skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah... I forgot the stove was still hot." Iwaizumi was wincing, hissing when Oikawa lightly touched the hot skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dumbass, that hurts." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But Iwa-can! I think blisters are forming! How hot was that stove! Come on! I'm driving us to urgent care!" But Hajime was already protesting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No! Neither of us are dressed!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll go put on a shirt and sweats then, and I'll bring you a pair, but that doesn't look good, Hajime!" Oikawa fretted, not waiting for a response before going to their room and putting on clothes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He came back clothed and with a pair of his own sweats, looking only slightly frazzled. "Tooru, those are yours." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't care, put them on." Hajime huffed but complied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then they both slipped on their shoes and left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they got to the Urgent Care, Oikawa helped Hajime sit down (ignoring the other's protests while doing so) and made sure he was okay before signing it with the receptionist. Then he sat down next to his fiance and waited. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They got a few dirty looks from older people and parents covering kids' eyes. Hajime blushed, trying to cover his neck. Oikawa stopped him and silently glared at the people staring, wrapping an arm around the other to hold him closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hajime Iwaizumi," The doctor called. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both got up, following the doctor into the room. Hajime sat down on the examination table, Oikawa next to him, worriedly gripping his free hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good news, it's only a second-degree burn, and since you come here right away, I don't think it'll scar." Oikawa let out a sigh of relief, "I'll put a soothing cream on it that will cool it and help it heal faster. Keep it wrapped for most of the day but try to let it air out for an hour or so a day in a cool environment. Apply the cream whenever it starts to hurt or feels overly hot." Both nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the doctor finished patching up Iwaizumi Oikawa stood and bowed. "Thank you so much." He bowed, accepting the jar of cream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doctor simply pat his shoulder and gave him a kind smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course. Just take better care of him next time." Both were left speechless as the doctor left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they got home, Oikawa had Iwaizumi sit on the couch while he filled up two plates for them both and warmed them up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Iwa-chan, why down you choose a movie for us to watch?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not putting on the new alien documentary." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Awwe! So mean Iwa-chan!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't see you complaining last night." Oikawa sputtered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the food was warmed up and set on their little coffee table, they picked a show to watch together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And if Oikawa hand-fed Iwaizume and spoiled him </span>
  <em>
    <span>a tiny bit</span>
  </em>
  <span>, well, they would just chalk it up to him being injured.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The doctor totally thought that our dear Iwa got this from Oikawa getting too much into a scene... which, he wasn't exactly wrong, (˵ ͜。 ͡ʖ ͜。˵)</p><p>Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Please consider leaving a kudos and comment ♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>